The Lullaby
by FoolsFortune
Summary: The lullaby that dictated their lives and left them on opposite sides of the conflict, one bitter, one still hopeful. Neither one new their lives would end in tragedy. Zemyx , Tragedy R


The Lullaby

Disclaimer: This is a Zemyx story that was inspired by the song 'Mordreds Lullaby' by Heather Dale, it really has no purpose other than I loved the song and got an idea. I don't own kingdom hearts. Enjoy.

vovovovovovovovovov

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

and carry it out into sleep, child.

Darkness will rise from the deep,

and carry it out into sleep.

A boy no older then five ran through the fields of his home he wore a beautiful blue tunic marking him a member of the Deep Ocean tribe, behind him chased another child whose tunic was a deep black and silver, one of the White Mountain clan. It was curious why these two would play together, for their clans were bitter enemies.

The Deep Ocean the people of the water, who knew the currents and the tides like they were one with the very tides. It was said that on full moon nights they would shed their human skin and water creatures they would become. They thought that the ocean was the mother of all.

The White Mountain Clan believed that the sky held all the answers, always turning their eyes to the sky they fortold the future created calanders and named the constellations. They were said to dabble in the ancient magics long forgotten by the rest of the world. All their beliefs centered around moon, sun and star.

Wars had been fought between the two clans for hundreds of years.

Demyx giggled as he fell into the grass the other boy following with a small smile. He hugged him tightly. "Zexion we'll always be friends no matter what right?" he asked softly leaning against his friend.

Zexion smiled and nodded "Yes, no matter what the adults say their stupid anyway I love the ocean just as much as the sky." he whispered to the other. The dirty blond smiled and pulled off the shell necklace that he wore and placed it around the neck of the other. "Friends forever... " the slate haired boy blinked before stuttereing "But...isn't this your mothers necklace?"

His only answer was a soft "Its yours now."

They parted ways soon after, Demyx back to the shores of the ocean so that he wouldn't be missed. Zexion back to the mountain passes where the stars could be seen twinkling above the world in all their infinate wonder. Neither knowing that their promises to each other would be twisted from innocent love, to bitter hatred by something as simple as a lullaby.

That night as Zexion slipped into bed his mother sat beside him humming to him to make him sleep, her voice filling the air with a lullaby.

_My only son,_

I'll shape your belief,

and you'll always know

that your father's a thief.

And you won't understand

the cause of your grief,

but you'll always follow

the voices beneath...

_Loyalty...loyalty...loyalty..._

Demyx would return many times to their favorite meeting spot but never again would he see Zexion, the boy whom he had grown to love as a child, and even now as a teen he refused the hands of many suitors, both men and women. His heart given long ago to another whom he waited faithfully for. Even as his fathers words ran in his ears the lullaby he had heard every night to accompany the crashing waves and drops of water. A lullaby that always ended with nights filled with terrible dreams.

_My only son,_

your spirit will

hate her.

The flower who married

my brother the traitor.

And you will expose

his paltaple behavior,

for you are the proof

of how he betrayed her loyalty...

__

Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty... 

Zexion stood amongst the field of battle his cold grey eyes scanning the faces of enemy and ally alike, it was the same field that he had played in long ago with a boy whose face he could not remember, under his armor a shell necklace lay hidden. His eyes narrowed, he had spotted his target a male around his age with dirty blond hair he also wore armor but unlike his fellows carried no weapon, that made little difference to the leader of the White Mountain Clan, and he struck his words like venom his own weapon a thick book bound in dark black leather silver words imprinted on it, a book of magic.

At his command fire struck out at the water loving Leader of the Deep Ocean Clan, but instead of moving the blonde hunched over protecting something even as fire scoured deep festering wounds in his back. But he didn't stop his mothers words ringing in his ears even now after so many years.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep._

My only son,  
each day you grow older,  
each moment I'm watching  
my vengaence unfold.  
The child of my vibe,  
the flesh of my soul,  
will die in returning  
the birthright he stole.

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...

Zexion smirked as his opponent fell forward striding over he kicked the other onto his burn and mangled back not even glancing at the child that the other had protected with his own body. However his eyes did widen. His memories clearing as he focused on that spring all those years ago in the meadow and the words exchanged.

"D-Demyx...?" the blond opened up his eyes dispite the pain and smiled gently. "I don't hate the sky Zexy..." he whispered. "The sky made the ocean, and the ocean...reflects the sky..." he whispered . Zexion stared at the other even as he kneeled and cradled the blondes head to his chest. What had he done, fate had been against them from the start hadn't it? Not even the stars had told him of this, never this. He leaned down and brushed his lips against those of his childhood friend. "Demyx...i'm so...so sorry." he cooed as tears slipped down his face dripping onto the blondes who only smiled and whispered back. "I forgive you...I always have." he told the toher with a small smile even as his body grew cold.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it out into sleep. _

Zexion stalked down the halls straight to where his mother stood to welcome home the hero. However, he didn't feel the same as he growled and threw his lexicon at his mothers feet and spoke "This ends now mother...you have what you want..." he hissed and then turned on his heel.

He didn't stop until his legs gave out on him infront of his makeshift grave he had built for Demyx, tears feel from his eyes as he looked over the headstone, so many years lost between them all because of their families hatred.

"I'm coming Demyx..."

Taking out a dagger Zexion plunged it into his chest and as his life waned just as the thick crimson liquid flowed from his body he pulled himself over the grave and with a smile whispered in his last breath.

"I love you..."

Now years later when one looks out over the ocean there in the distance, it always ends in the same sight, the sky touchs the sea where they reflect one another in perfect measure.

vovovovovovovovovov

Sorry for my horrible story with no purpose read and review it makes me happy even if the story sucks big wind 3


End file.
